


embarrassment

by someao3_user



Series: tumblr fics [9]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Moaning, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Overstimulation, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Uhm uh fuck what else, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: shuichi's nervous
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Series: tumblr fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039118
Kudos: 78





	embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Overstimulation wwith Shuichi and a Female s/o? (never requested something like this before if i got it wrong sorryryugjhbwdhb)

It’s no surprise your boyfriend would be on the more... shy, sub side. He’s always been kinda shy. Whenever he talked to new people or got embarrassed, he’d tilt his hat down so he wouldn’t have to make eye-contact with that person. It was a little concerning, yet cute to say the least.

So, with that in mind, the topic of sex was.. difficult to bring up. He’d always flush up, and try hiding his face in his hands. Whenever you giggled about it, he’d immediately apologize and move onto the next topic.

You quickly stopped bringing up the topic, despite him not showing discomfort to it. It was a natural reaction for someone like him, which is understandable. Sex itself is a big topic, and for someone so shy to be talking about it? ...

In some way, however, you wanted him to feel good. You wanted him to relax, and calm his nerves, especially sense he seems so stressed out lately.

With all of his work.. you could understand, but you wanted him to relax for once. You want to see him.. calm.

So, instead of sex.. you brought up hand and blowjobs.

This time, he didn't’ seem _too_ embarrassed, but but still was.

“N-No.. you d-don’t have to do that.. haha.. I don’t.. want you to feel forced.. to do that..”

Of course you told him your reason for wanting to do it, which seemed to get him down, thinking that he needs to relax himself for your sake.

After plenty of reassurance that you don’t feel forced, he agrees, the blush dusted on his cheeks never leaving his face.

Saihara was sat at the edge of the bed, watching you undo his belt buckle, taking everything off carefully besides his boxers.. they had many shades of gray on it. It wasn’t a checker pattern, but more.. plaid. They looked nice-- and felt really soft.

“Y-You’re staring..” “Oh, I’m sorry, Shu shu.” You giggle, taking his half-hard cock out of the slit of his boxers, carefully getting him off.

He shivers, your warm hands around his cock made his hand fly straight up to his mouth to cover it. Shuichi was fairly sensitive, not to your surprise.

His cock was a good 6 1/2 inches, although slightly slim. It still erupted a bubble of heat in your stomach, going down to your delicates. His moans didn’t help either as you got him off, they were somewhat deep, more groans. You expected his moans to be more on the girly side.. but no complaints here.

You stuck your tense tongue out, starting at the base of his cock, you licked it up to his tip. Letting your tongue relax, you give his tip kitten licks. The actions made your boyfriends’ legs shake, getting a few giggles out of you.

He was enjoying it, of course, this just.. never happened to him before. He’s a virgin, not like that was hard to tell, however.

You wrapped your lips around his tip, giving it light suckles before lowering your head down, taking in as much as you could take. Your left hand wrapped around the rest, left hand resting on your boyfriends thigh, giving it reassuring squeezes.

“A-Ahh-! S..Shit.. haa..” The curse threw you off, making you raise an eyebrow.. but it was pretty hot. He never really swore, so this was.. quite something.

“S-Sorry I- I’m r-really.. close...” He whispers the last part, but you heard it anyway, making your licks and sucks become more desperate.

Though a little confused as to why you didn’t pull off, he came in your mouth, bucking his hips as he did so, making you take more of his cock. You dealt with the gag.. and taste of his seed, swallowing it down after popping off his cock.

“...Mm..” You hum, wiping your mouth.

He still looked pretty tense, but a lot more relaxed then he was previously. You.. wanted to see him completely relaxed. Maybe that’s too much to ask for, but there’s always a chance...

“...Can I do it again?” “A-Ah..? Wh.. s-sure..”

Your right hand went down in your bottoms while Shuichi’s eyes were closed, still processing the bliss he went through-- you’re wet, extremely. His moans were probably the cause.

“...” You swiped two fingers along your heat, bringing those same two fingers up to Shuichi’s bottom lip.

“Hm..? Ah-” You carefully push your fingers in his mouth, your free hand wrapping back around his softening cock.

“Suck on them, Shu shu.” Giggling, your tongue went back to lick at his tip, Shuichi hesitantly doing as he was told. The taste of your fluids on his tongue made his cock twitch, not to mention the overwhelming stimulation you’re giving him with the licks.

You felt his tongue start licking it up, sucking on the digits lightly. That heat erupting back in your stomach, and down your heat. Feeling him suck on your fingers was.. weird, but arousing. In return, you wrap your lips around his tip and start suckling once more, Saihara’s legs beginning to shake again, the stimulation after just cumming was getting to him.

As time went on, you took more and more of him into your mouth, despite his cock being half-hard. He was enjoying it, the overwhelming feeling slowly fading, his sucks on your fingers becoming more and more desperate as his climax got closer.

“Mm-!!” He hums, cumming in your mouth again.. this time not as much. You swallow, carefully taking your fingers out of his mouth, a string of saliva connecting them and Shuichi’s tongue.

Incredibly embarrassed, Shuichi fell back onto the bed. He was _tired,_ and so were you.. well, your jaw was.

“..How was that?” “..Embarrassing.” “Did it at least feel good?” “..Mhm.. a-and.. taste.. good..” “Quite bold of you, Mr. Detective.”


End file.
